


Tender Killer: DETROIT BECOME HUMAN (Choose your Ending)

by lyristartist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Crime, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyristartist/pseuds/lyristartist
Summary: This is a book in which you choose your own ending. Hank and Connor deal with character development. Now feeling human, Connor is dealing with feelings. There is a new killer in town, but this one is special. How will the two men save Detroit once again? Will Connor ever feel love? Who is he? Who will he be? (Contains romance)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

It was a rainy night in September when the killings started.

Taghold Ford. A lonely spot underneath overhanging willows beside the river in a sprawling urban area. There was a powerless scream followed by complete silence. The dripping bright blue thirium withdrew from the Deviant's body while it fell to the ground lifeless. And when it did so, a tear rolled down its synthetic skin, which the rain has quickly washed away.  
The man lowered his gun and proceeded toward the robot.

„You won't be needing this anymore," he added before reaching out to the thirium pump regulator.

Connor ran. While doing so, he checked if the gun he was holding was loaded, then continued to his destination. His visibility seemed quite faulty by reason of the heavy rain that furiously fell against his body. He sprinted over the abandoned rusty car which seemed to lead toward the creepy graveyard. A vehicle graveyard, cars that once got used by humans. Cars which he recognized to be really old of age. It smelled of rotting leaves and iron.  
In the corner of his eye, he spotted Hank. He sat with his back against one Chevrolet Impala 1967. He was ready to shoot if anything happened, that was for sure. At the sight of Connor, the old man gestured to stop and take cover.

„We just want to talk!" Connor, surprisingly calm, said. „There is no need for violence if we just talked. I'm Connor. What's your name?"

There was no answer. Only the loud noise the drops of water made as they hit the surface of it all.  
However, when Hank raised his head to look above, a gunshot fired, nearly hitting his head.

„Oh, you fucker!" Hank jumped in fear. He checked for his gun.

„You don't have to do this!" Connor prompted once again, this time fearing for his life and Hank's. „I know you are afraid, I know of emotions."

„You know jack shit!" was finally to be heard from the other side.

„Listen, I don't want to shoot!" Connor tried to keep his calm but was completely thrown off guard when Hank advanced toward the killer, only to receive two bullets through his stomach. „Hank!" he yelled and watched his bulky body fall onto the ground.

* * *

_One month earlier_

Connor sighed. And it wasn't the first time he did so.

„You're starting to piss me off with the sighing, Connor." Hank looked over his computer directly in Connor's eyes.

„I apologize, Lieutenant." he stared back. „There is not enough information. I cannot work with this."

„Stop bitching and get back to it."

There was a blank look across Connor's face when Hank had said that, although mostly confused how he could be...bitching in the first place.

„Connor, Anderson! My office." Jeffrey Fowler, the captain of the police department, demanded.

Hank threw a look at Connor.

„I am sure there is only good news." Connor tried to reassure.

„Good, my ass. We have five cases on this prick. Sure he isn't going to invite us to a ballet show, Connor. Although you'd look great in a tutu."

When they entered Jeffrey's office, there was a quite petite figure waiting with her arms crossed. She was wearing high shoes to make her look taller, had her hair put back into a straight ponytail and used a sweet lavender perfume, Connor noticed.

„I got three new files involving the same killer, Hank." Jeffrey sat back in his rolling chair. „I'm at my limit. If we don't solve this quickly-"

„Oh, come on, Jeffrey. Not even Connor's managing jack shit. How are we supposed to find him if you don't let us investigate?" Hank protested. He seemed really annoyed that all of that was piling up upon his shoulders.

„That's why," the captain stood up his chair and walked around his desk. He then positioned himself between Connor and the lady. „This is Emily Droid."

„Agent Droid," the female repeated. „FBI."

„So you're putting FBI on my sack now?" Hank ignored the handshake from Emily. Connor however, reached for her hand.

„I am happy to meet you," Connor said. He tried to smile.

„Likewise." she turned to Jeffrey. „Since when does this police department work with androids? And no offense, Connor, but normally, I'd prefer a human on such delicate case."

„Believe me, sweetheart, I've met humans more inhuman than him. Since Markus, a lot has changed. I must've failed to inform you, but he is one of the best I have here." the captain interfered. „I assure you he will be of great help."

„Can we cut the crap? What do you have that we don't?" Hank addressed himself toward Emily.

„Well, to put it simply, me." she raised one eyebrow. „So if you don't want this whole case to be taken over by the FBI, you'd better cooperate, Lieutenant Anderson. You could just give up or help me save everyone _._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Connor would've gulped if he could. Observantly, he studied the woman's face and projected the personal analyzation of her life before his eyes.

_Emily Droid, born in 2008, Michigan. Best known for her influential contribution and development in engineering. She uses methods to arrive at conclusions via induction. Joined the FBI team in 2035. IQ level: 145. Criminal record: none._

Emily abruptly turned to Connor, snapping him out of the trance. „Could you stop that?" she raised her voice.

„Stop what?" Connor asked.

„With that!" she elucidated. „You're scanning me. Don't do that!"

Connor awkwardly rubbed his hands and looked the other way. He was impressed. „Your comment about my scanning is a real _non-sequir_."

„Are you trying to _obfuscate_ me?" she challenged, crossing her arms.

„You made a _perfunctory_ report over my scanning that I do not approve of." Connor straightened his position.

„I feel like your words to my remark are pure _vitriol_ , Connor." Emily raised one eyebrow „But at the same time you are simply _scintillating_."

The battle of smart words between the two ended with Hank leaving the room unannounced. They both proceeded to exit as well, first Emily, then Connor. He had a smirk in the corner of his mouth as he watched her go.

And then he realized, they hadn't talked about the case at all.

„Agent Droid!" Connor called out. „We haven't established the information about the killer head to head."

Three hours and 3 cups of coffee later. Hank, Connor, and Emily stared at the digital board in front of them. Two of them seemed really tired by the look on their faces, one of them was completely concerted analyzing.

Connor stepped forward. „We know the killer only kills at night and only when it's raining. Until now he has only killed male looking Deviants with no essential connections to any important people. If my scan is correct, he terminates them by shotgun and by destroying the „brain"."

„But what sense does it make?" Hank replied. „What? He's against killing women? Why's that? It's not like Deviants actually have a gender. It's all just a program, right...Connor?"

„Many of us have been programmed to move, speak and gesture by the initiated gender." Connor admitted.

„All this crap is giving me a headache." Hank pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead, then stood up to leave.

„Jimmy's?" Connor called, and Hank nodded.

„I am sure you will get back home safe," Connor turned to Emily. She gave him a short look before looking at the board again.

„I'll be fine." she said.

„Then, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

Hank sat at the bar sipping from his glass of whiskey when Connor entered. The dark of the outside and the dim lights made it pretty hard for him to recognize his partner at first. Once spotted, he slowly started walking. The bar was half full, which made it slightly cramped and hard to move around. Connor became especially aware of his environment when he bumped into one of the customers.

„Watch it!" a big bulky man looking into his 50' said. He approached Connor's face with scary, piercing eyes. „Oh well, what do we have here? Connor, the deviant. Betraying humans and his instructions, then still managing to join the police. You became quite famous around. Look at this piece of can," the man turned to his friends.

„I have just noticed that you might be under the influence of Red Ice." Connor commented. „Careful, you don't want this piece of can to take you to the hospital, do you?"

„You motherfucker," the man raised his fist but was abruptly stopped by another fist going through his face. Only it wasn't Connor's fist.

„If you want beef with Connor, you first need to go through me." Hank's furious look emerged. „Let's not forget about Friday, John. Come on, Connor."

"You shouldn't have done that, lieutenant." Connor said as they walked to the original spot where Hank sat. „You might get in trouble."

„Yeah, well they can kiss my ass." the old man laughed. He then proceeded to drink again. Connor would've joined if he could, but it was completely impossible for a machine to drink anything besides thirium.

When Emily stepped out of the building it was already dark and cold. Small drops of water started showering her face with ice-cold kisses. She looked up... there was a storm approaching.

It would've been a nice evening to have a drink, she thought, but the work that was constantly piling up around this case seemed to not let go. Emily sighed. December was approaching. No wonder it has gotten so cold her hands froze. Shaking them slightly, she reached to the phone in her pocket, 11:00 pm.

She was used to this. Taking long walks around Detroit when no one was looking.

Emily sighed. She missed him. She really did. He made her feel like the person she wanted to be. Too bad he was a sycophant.

Her reflection was suddenly interrupted however, when what she feared most happened. There was a scream followed by multiple gunshots that echoed on the street. Someone was killed, whoever he or she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Connor winced when his LED flashed from blue to orange. His deep brown eyes searched for Hank, leaving himself no time to waste. He quickly jumped off his seat.

„I have received new information. There has been a new attack." Connor prompted, at which Hank coughed on his drink. He contemplated with serious worry.

Hank stood up sighing. He gazed at Connor's LED, pondering. „Why don't you take that off, son?"

„I believe it is still a necessity in case something major happens." he replied, but to be honest, that wasn't entirely true. Connor himself had no specific reason, thus making it meticulous to think about.

„Well, then let's get a move on. We should be the first ones there if we want to investigate." the old man opened the door to exit. He then lumbered towards the car.

„Maybe I should drive," Connor offered. „And not to worry, Agent Droid is already at the scene." Connor saw Hank roll his eyes. „She was the one who found the victim." he continued.

Emily kneeled, inspecting the Deviant's body carefully. It seemed quite weird, she thought, not only were the victims all killed the same way, the victims were _literally killed all the same way_. She had the feeling that they might be dealing with a perfectionist. The homicides were perfect. Maybe a bit _too_ perfect.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Hank and Connor approach, their clothes washed by the rain that was falling. Without deliberation, Emily decided to touch some of the thirium from the victim's body, stand and simply stuck her finger in Connor's mouth. Connor licked her finger.

At the sight of that, Hank cringed. ,,Ugh, get a room you two."

„Please analyze this, Connor. What model is it? Do you know its name?" she asked.

Connor, seemingly shocked, examined the sample. He was surely not expecting that.

_Connecting_

_Sync in progress_

_Sync done_

_Collecting data_

_Processing data_

_**BLUE BLOOD** _ _: Thirium, Model AP400, Serial Number: #480 913 802_

„It's an AP400," Connor answered. „How did you know I could analyze samples in real time?" he then asked, at which Hank scoffed.

„I made my homework on you." Emily said. „Not to mention, you are quite famous nowadays... I think I have got a lead. Lieutenant, the victims are not just men. The killer only launches at AP400 Models. It's like an obsession. And not only that but his killings are always the same. Literally, always the same. Same spot, same angle, same everything."

„So he's a nit-picker." Hank added.

„The killer knows what he's doing." Connor genuflected to take a look at the Deviant. „He's missing a biocomponent. A thirium pump regulator."

„Same as always." Emily joined in. „He needs them for something. But I am not quite sure what for."

„Or he's just a psychopath," Hank muttered.

„Or he's upgrading." Connor stood up. He analyzed the clues which led him to a complete reconstruct. „It all began the same time it started raining. The killer came from behind. He threatened the victim with the gun, leaving it no choice to escape. He cornered the victim behind this dumpster, shot it, grabbed its biocomponent then destroyed its brain. It's as if he wanted the victim to see him before shutting down."

„Wait, slow down." Hank furrowed his brows. „Upgrade? Upgrade what?"

Connor slowly turned to look the other two in the eyes. „I don't know. But what other purposes would the biocomponents serve?"

„He could be using them on other deviants." Emily said.

„So what? He kills deviants to help other deviants?" Hank said ironically.

„It _is_ a theory, Lieutenant. Better than nothing." Connor spoke. He then gazed at the victim. „The rain is washing away all the evidence. I think we are done here."

„Done indeed." Emily nodded. „I really need a bath. I'm soaking wet. Good night, Connor, Lieutenant."

The men stared as Emily left. When she was nowhere to be seen anymore, they exchanged looks.

„I'll be at the station if you need me." Connor explained.

„What?" Hank asked. „You're not coming?"

„I still have some things to research, Hank." Connor arranged his tie. „I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Hank shifted around his bed. It was hard to fall asleep for some reason, having so many thoughts on his mind. He thought of the homicides and how none of them made sense. He thought of Emily and what was to become of this investigation if she were around.

And then he thought of Connor. Hank was confused about Connor. He became a Deviant but he was still behaving like an Android. It's almost as if he hadn't changed at all, which bothered Hank. He was unsure why, but it did.

When Markus managed to end the segregation and gain freedom, all the deviants found a purpose to live for, something they wanted to reach. But not Connor. Connor was still the same as always, only a lot goofier and complex, someone who was hard to work with. And Hank thought of it as a challenge, only he didn't know how to give Connor a purpose to live. He _really_ wanted to make him see what it means to live. Because feelings aren't enough to be human. A human needs a purpose.

Hank shifted again. He thought about the Deviant that was killed.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

* * *

The gleaming sunshine that crept through the curtains of his bedroom left glowing marks upon his body. He turned, attempting to escape its warmth but found himself slowly opening his eyes. There was no other alternative, thus his fatigue had quickly disappeared.

Connor yawned.

„Daddy, daddy!" was to be heard from the door's direction. There were two children standing there. With their arms crossed, they looked Connor straight in the eye and smiled. They seemed happy to see their father awake. Connor grinned.

„Where's mummy?" he asked.

„She left ten minutes ago. She said she would be back before you woke up." the girl, whose dark hair shined at the touch of light, said.

„Well, I guess mummy forgot I am an early riser." Connor laughed, opening his arms to embrace the two children. „Now," he furrowed his brows. „who wants pancakes?"

„Me! Me!" the boy exclaimed before throwing his arms in the air.

„What about you, pumpkin?" he asked the girl, whose smile quickly faded. „What's wrong?" he prompted.

„But, daddy...we can't eat." she replied.

„What do you mean you can't eat?" Connor inquired. Not long after, his eyes enlarged, leaving him no choice but to jump away.

„Daddy, what's wrong?" the boy's LED turned from blue to yellow, then to red.

Connor gasped. He hastily looked around, his attention driven insane by every little detail that was found around him. He raised his palm, something was wrong. Something was extremely wrong, and he could feel it. Connor was scared, he was sweating. How could he be sweating?

„Daddy, why are you afraid of us?" the girl demanded to know. Her face showed signs of confusion.

Connor's voice cracked, letting out a sound that he has never made before. A tear rolled down his cheek and he was panicking, unable to know of what to do.

E̡̨̙̙̭̳̜͇͎R̷̮̪̀R̗͍͙͖͔̬̗̹O͡͏̛̞̰̖̝̞̝̰ͅR͕͙̹̜̞͝ ͢͢҉̺̦̘̩̺ͅE̺̹̰̥̠R̭̺͚̜̀̕͢R̴̜̳̞O̫̝̬̯̮̻̺̩R̠̥̲̙̺̟͘͡ ̡̡̡̼͈E̛̱͖̠̱̘R̸̡͔͓̤̥͙̖R̵̭̥̀͠O̷̗̫̯̞̦̤̯̳Ŗ̛̫̮̱͔̕ͅ ̧̛͔̝́ ̦̩̗͎̜̼͎͠͡C̫͟͞O̴̱̯̫̬̞M̵͎̦͕͉̱ͅͅP̢̺̼̘̜̟͘O̵̟̻̯̗̞̣̺͜N̲̩̗̲E̘N͏̗̹̱̘͇̱̼̮Ţ̷̸͓̳̰̬S̯̙̺̲͉̞̬̺̼͠͡ ̶͇̤͘I̷͈̫̠͕͢N̨͓̪̭̞͔Ṣ̯̙̟̱̻͜T̢͕̳͚̻̪̹͔ͅĄ̤̠̘B̧͉̞̗̜̣̰̳I̜͚͍̼̹̼̖ͅḺ̤̱͇̻͈̙͎͇͡Ì̸̠ͅT̢̯̯͖̘̻̣̺̦Y̢̹̙̝̤͖̥͔  
̲̗̰̭͝͠  
̖̺̠̤̤̳͘ͅS̟̬̼͕̺͜͞O͇͟F̶̡͕̝̞͕͕̘T̛̬̖̗̣͈͞W̵͎̫A͘҉̯̮̖̬̪̼R̟̟̙̙ͅE̖̜͖̺͟͜͞ ̪̗͚͎̦͞I̡̟͚N̛͇̘̤͉͜͝S̷̝̞̬̩̭ͅT̴̡̘̘͚̺̮̞̜͜A̸̯B̸̦̦͓̗̥͜I̸̤̬̕L͙̘̗̥̲͉̯̀͢͞ͅI̵̛͍͙͉T̬͎̹͢Y̬̬̥̤̩  
̛̳͕͜  
̳̹͟͢W̡̛̭͉̠̩̹̩̘̫̱h̼̲̠á̮͉̺͎t̝̖̼͖ ̨̣͓̭̭̣̯a̗̦͈̯̭̯̩̱͔m̴̨̝̞͎̘͈̤͔̻ ͞͏̧͖I͎͎̙̹̞̥͓͠ͅ?̧͔̰̕ ̴̴̦̻̭W̶͉̻̗͞ḩ͚̫̗̼̤̩͝͝o̶̥͔̹͙ ̼͉̹̩̖͙̲á̟̜͈͓̻͕͟m͞҉̠͍͎̥ͅ ̴̩͚̮͇I̧̧̖̗͖͎͡?͉͙̕ ̢̱̳̘  
͎̘̲͎̗̳͎̣́̕͜ ̬̞̠͎̣̻͓̪͜ ̬͙͇ ̨̝̥̭͈̟͇͓͔ ̺͖͕̕ ̶̹̹͕̹ ̰̹̮̜̰̟̗͖́͞ ̨͕̦̟͎̻͞ ̭̻͍͓̫̯ ̷͎̰̮̰͙̠͓̰̭ ̢̜̟̖̹̺͜ ̢̫̳ ̴͕̺̬̰̘ ̸͓̲͎̟ ̧̞̬̺͚̜̞̀ ̧̪̤̗͘ ̲͇̠͎͍͓̙ ̷̨͈͓̙́ ̴͎̯ ̢̲͍͓͙̩̺͟ ̤̥̰̫̫͚̗̥̕ ̢̲͎̙̙͉̼ ̛͕͔ ̵̴̭̬̪͖͜ ̡͎̗̘͍̼̩͇͜͡ ̵͖ ̢͇̭̙͘͡ ̹̰̦̼̱̰͍̘̀ ̝̀̕̕ ͈̲̞͠ͅ ̵̺̰̹͚̫͚̠̯ ̦̖̞͍̜̺͓̳́ ̩Ẃ̫̗͚̯͍̼̲̖H̶̩̖͓̳̫͝Á̩̀͟ͅT͎̙͈͇͚͘͟ ̹̰͜͞͡a̧͙̳̩̟̯m̨͔̲̺̮̮ ͏̤͈̻̙I̢͇̼̮?̴͖̗͙̪͙̕ ̫̼͔̺͇̗͟͟ͅW̸̗̬̘͍̬͉͓h̡̟͈͓̲̲̘̺͠o̙̦͟͟͞ ̡҉̻̦̗̟̖̖ͅà̞̬̫͞m̶̝̹ ̧̤̹̦́I̧͕͝?̯̩  
̨͈͉̖̳̻̞̮̟͇͞  
̵̯̥F͕̰͓̜̼̫͈̱̹e͉̱͎̟e͏͚̮̰̮̙̮l̩̣͔̜ͅì̢͓̥͕̯͉͠ṇ̛̗̥̰̱͔̗̮͟ͅg̡̳͖̕̕s̤̦͍̤̀̕?̢̗͇̲͙̠̦̳͕̭ ̸̥̣ ̹̗͡ ҉҉̪͍́ ̣̩̞͎̰̙ ̧̘̜͕͚̱̟̱̗͡ ̼͚͇͘͟ ͙̼̗̭͔̻̭͘ ̞̫ ͓̩̣̗̝̕ ̞̭̗͍̦͔͙̠ ̀͠͏͎̩̗͖̹̤̩ ̶̛͔̤̖̮͙͙̼͓ ̝̜͕̺̮̲̻ ͙̟͈̬̘̝̹͘͟ ̛͓̗̼̝͍̻̼ ͕͚͢ ͉͔͟ ̣̟͍͙̟̯̞͇͜ ͈̱͚̩̗̯͡ ̢̳̩̞͍͚͎ ҉͠͏̱̙ ̞̯̫ ̢̦͍ ͔̤͚̘͙̺̝ ͚̺͈̥͎͎̯́ͅͅ ̧̼̦̼̰ ̨҉̳̯͞ ͍ ͏͎̜ ̵̴͉̮͡ ̷̯̖̬͕̙̮͘ͅ ̛̼͖̦̙̥̦̪͉̳ ̛҉̮̳͙̹͔̟͈ ̺̹̦͍̥̺͕ͅP͍̹̱̥͓͙̩͘ù̴͉̺̠r͍̘̮̱͉̪͈̠p̢͢҉̥͔̞ǫ͎͍̞̫̫̹̩͞s̡̜̹̜͈̼͜͝ͅe̢̧̢̹̞̳̞?̩͙̞̹̀  
̜͕͔̮͇͙͜͝  
̷̲͕̞͍̼͇͜I̢҉̬̰̠̮̻ ̮̙͔̜̯͉̻̺͘ą̤͎̥̬̮͝ͅm͓̤̀͘ ̢̞͞͡C̶͓̫̭̲͖ò̹̯͉̰̠̼̖͝n͓̭̰͓n͏̱̭o̧̬̪̞̝̯͞r̖̜.̜̰̫̤̜̺͍̹̞́́ ̴̵̨̮̭͈̞̲ ͎̯̘ ̡̝ ̡͏̰̕ ͍̤̫́͡ ̛̮̬̻̣̠͓͟ ͉͕̩̙̞̻͈̪ ̧͍͉̥̠ ̱͙̕ ҉̛͈͖̯̘̪̰͎ ̲̭ ̨̣̹̘ ̝̼̜̜̦̠ ̧͇̝͍͞ ̸̷̬͔͈̰ͅ ̵̠̰̜̕͝ ̛͚͍̺̙͝͝W̮̜̮͍͡h͙̭̥o͏̴̯̜̞̜ ̤̝͜ͅa͇̱͜m̡̦̤̥͈͔͢ͅ ̶͡҉͉̭͈̳I̴͕̫̝̭?̮͎̜̟̘̜͇̞͝  
͓

* * *

Connor fought for breath. His eyes flung wide open and when he fell down his knees, one of his hands made its way onto his chest. He coughed. And coughed. And coughed. Until he realized...he was back at the police station.

Shaking his head, he stood up.

„Are you alright?" a police officer asked, offering Connor his help.

„I'm okay." Connor replied. „I'm fine."

But Connor was in fact, not fine. He struggled to think straight at the moment, strange numbers and letters popping up around his vision.

„It's good then," the police officer said. „Because we got the killer."

„You what?!" Hank jumped off his bed. It was still very early in the morning and he was on the phone with Howler.

„We've got him." Howler repeated. „Get your ass down here."

„Am I the only cop in town?" Hank groaned.

„I mean I guess you could stay at home." Howler said. „That unless you want the FBI to gain all the glory."

Hank let a laugh escape his lungs. „Connor?" he asked.

„Already interrogating. Listen, I ain't got time now. But you shouldn't let your partner do the job alone."

Connor sat at the table, his mind sometimes drifting at the moments before. What was that? How did it even happen? It wasn't in his program to be able to imagine things like such. And he surely had no explanation to why his head hurt either. Was his software malfunctioning?

Connor took a big breath before fixating his look on the suspect. In his hand, he held the files that showed all the information they had about the homicides, the victims, and the killer. First, he analyzed his data.

 _Fred Brooke, born in 1999, LA_.  
 _Blood type: AB._  
 _Relatives: Unknown_  
 _Criminal record: Theft By Check_

„Why did you kill these Deviants?" Connor showed him pictures of the victims.

„I swear it wasn't me." Fred gulped. „It wasn't me... It wasn't me."

„You were there on the night of 23rd. Am I correct?" Connor crossed his arms.

„Yes. I was there." Fred fought back a sigh. „Look, man," he looked at Connor. „it wasn't me who killed that Deviant."

„Then who was it?"

„I don't know." the suspect rubbed his face in frustration. „I didn't see. Okay? I heard the gunshot, and I ran."

„Why didn't you call the police then?" Connor tilted his head slightly. „When the victim was murdered, no fingerprints were left at the crime scene. The only thing that was found there, was this." with that, Connor grabbed the piece of evidence that let them to Fred. „Why did you kill the Deviants?"

Fred said nothing.

„WHY DID YOU KILL THE DEVIANTS?" Connor yelled, slamming his fist against the table. His voice echoed around the room.

„I didn't! I swear! That's just my drug spot!" Fred made a quick, nervous movement as reaction to the fear. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry. „I was waiting for my delivery that night. He was supposed to arrive before the rain." the suspect took a long pause. „But then I saw _him_...And that poor Deviant...He begged him not to." Fred closed his eyes. „So I hid behind the car. And I waited there. I saw him pull the trigger. And then he laughed," his brows furrowed. There was sweat on his brow. „Just like a maniac. He laughed. He felt...good about it. He felt good about it.." with that, Fred broke down to tears. „ He felt good about it.."

Connor, now fully aware of his behavior earlier, tried to calm down. „Did you see him? Did you see what he looked like?"

„No." Fred shook his head. „It was too dark. But I saw one thing. A scar. Right here," he held his arm up, pointing between his thumb and index finger. „A deep scar."

Emily and Hank watched from the D.P.D Interrogation Dispatch the questioning Connor was going through with the suspect. Hank laughed.

„What's funny, lieutenant?" Emily asked. She sat on the chair, her legs crossed, sipping from a cup of coffee.

„I had a feeling." Hank looked at her then back at Connor, who was just on the other side of the mirrored glass. „It would've been too easy. Besides, look at him," he pointed at Fred. „Does this guy look capable to you? Does he look smart enough to get away with murder that easily?"

Emily did not reply to that. Hank scoffed. „That's what I thought. I'm done here." he said before exiting.

„Ah," she quickly stood. „Lieutenant Anderson. I think you might wanna know about this. Something happened."

„What? They finally realized we don't need FBI for this investigation?"

Emily rolled her eyes. „It's about Connor." she replied, handing him the CCTV from that morning. His reaction was completely determined by the minutes that went by.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

* * *

Connor's index finger brushed lightly over his right temple.

„I want every single AP400 Model tracked down." Hank trudged toward his desk where Connor patiently waited. The Lieutenant was talking to Po. Brew, one of the few people that Hank actually liked. „And then I want you to make a list and send it to me."

„Consider it done, Lieutenant." Po. Brew nodded.

„Connor," Hank called out. „with me."

„Where are we going?" Connor asked before arranging his tie. After doing so, he checked his reflection in one of the windows. „Where is Agent Droid?" he scanned his surrounding.

„She'll be a while. But you and I, we've got some work to do." the old man turned to his partner. „Markus might be able to help."

When they arrived at Jericho, under the bridge of the newborn Smekthuall and right below the Lighthouse, they spotted Markus sitting on one of the benches. The fairly long-sleeved jacket that covered him to just above his groin was tightly tied with a string at the bottom right side. His pants were simple and reached down to his leather boots, made out of a dark brown leather with a common design.

Yes, that really looked like Markus.

„Be the light through your actions and darkness will disappear around you. Give light, and the darkness will disappear of itself." Markus said. He was staring at the cold water waves that splashed against the litoral. „Desiderius Erasmus. That's something Carl would've told me if he were alive." he continued.

Markus stood. He positioned himself in front of Connor and Hank, who waited calmly while the cold wind blew.

„We need your help." Connor said. „We are onto something."

„We need you to send a message to all the Deviants you've turned." Hank then continued. „All AP400 models. There is a link between them and you are the only one who can do it."

„There is also a high chance that the homicides only occur by storm." Connor looked at the sky above his head. „And by the looks of it, it won't take long for the next one to develop. The killer seems to operate under the same circumstances."

Markus closed his eyes for a second. „I have neglected the thought that not all humans will accept us as a new kind of species." he sighed. „I should've been more careful."

„Bullshit!" Hank exclaimed. „It ain't your fault, and ya' know it. One way or another, the humans should've expected the machines to rise. But we've been so lost in our slow sense of responsibility, that we ignored it." he threw a look at Connor then back at Markus. „Look, your people will be fine when we catch this crap-ass. And he will feel sorry about it. I will make sure of that."

„Thank you..." Markus tried to smile. „It will be done as soon as possible."

* * *

When they came back from Jericho, Hank and Connor were welcomed by an overwhelming situation at the police station. Everyone seemed to be running around, docs and cases flying in the circumference of the whole whereabouts.

„Jesus Christ, what the fuck's going on here?" Hank asked. „There's a parade and no one invited me?"

„I think something important must have occurred." Connor replied.

„No shit, Sherlock. It's like a circus."

„And I am the showman of it." the petite woman appeared from the other corner of the room. Emily was holding stacks of documents, mainly about Android technology. „I have an idea, a proposal." she glanced at Connor. „..but I am not sure you'll like it."

It was the first time in his life Connor had seen the police station so overly active. And he was rather confused to how an idea could change the plight of the main course.

Connor closed the door to Agent Droid's office after entering.

The woman leaned on her desk, arms crossed and sharp look. Hank and Connor exchanged bewildered expressions.

„Connor," she started. „You are going to be my bait."

„I am?" Connor furrowed his brows. He tilted his head slightly. „Oh...am I?"

„What's your plan?" Hank considered. He wanted to give the woman at least a chance before jumping to conclusions.

„I was thinking last night," Emily spoke. „Isn't it weird how the killer knows _exactly_ where these Deviants are located? The AP400 I mean. He...or she, might be using a tracking device which leads him...or her, right straight to the victims."

„What's your point?" Hank engaged, gesturing with his hand his confusion.

„So, we know the killer goes after AP400 models. We know that he takes action only when it's raining and only at night. He injures the victims by gun, removes the biocomponents and then destroys the brains so that we can't probe their memories." the female stood. „And that is all we need."

„What for?" Hank asked.

„For making a transfer into Connor's software and converting him into an AP400." she said back.

„ _What_?!" Hank's voice got loud. „Is that even possible?"

„There is a 43% probability that it would work." Connor gazed toward Emily.

„But it's still _something._ " she said. „We will use bulletproof vests. And there will be backup, so you won't have to worry."

„Wait! Wait! Wait!" Hank put himself between Connor and Emily. „Slow down! Connor, if ya' die now, you won't come back anymore, son. And you know that. Kamski made that clear."

„I am aware of that, Lieutenant." Connor shook his head. „But it seems like a shot that I should take."

„No, you ain't getting it. Connor, _if you die, you don't come back_!" Hank repeated himself. „Is that really what you want? This isn't about us. It's a really big risk you are taking here. But you... what do _you_ really want?"

[„ _What about you, Connor?" Kamski approached him slowly. „Whose side are you on?"_

„ _I'm on the human side, of course." Connor replied directly, extremely sure of his response_.

_Kamski laughed. „Well, that's what you're programmed to say..." the man acknowledged. „But you... What do you really want?"]_

Connor looked puzzled, unsure of how to react to the question that he had been asked before, back when he was just an Android. And this time it was different, he had a mind of his own and he could take his own decisions, without the influence of a programming. He closed his eyes, his LED turning different colors as he thought, processing the memory lane he was going onto; he was uncertain...having to give an answer.

Just one.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

* * *

And what did he really want, honestly? What was he supposed to wish, to desire? It wasn't as if he did not have what he needed, what he required to be able to live.

„I want.." Connor bit his lower lip, leaving a mark on his synthetic skin. „I want to help humanity." he spoke to Emily. „I'll do it."

Hank sighed, his hopes leaving his body. „This idiot." he said.

„Great!" Emily clapped her hands, then proceeded toward Connor, whose look showed a perplexed aspect. She placed the palms of her hands on his shoulders and reached to press a kiss on his cheek. „ _Thank you_. I'll need you to come with me now."

Connor's eyes widened, incompetent of reasoning with what just happened. Usually, he was able to cope with a hug or a wink or a special kind of smile. But this time... a kiss. Connor felt quite flustered and powerless, how was he supposed to react to that?

S̙̩̬̙͖̱͓O̳͔̭̮͞FT͕̻̝̺W̡̝̪̮̜̦̖A͉̤̪̣̙̞̠R̼͖̮̱̤̯͘E̞̠̥̠̳̠ ͎̼̖̠̟̬I̵̳̘̰͈ͅN̺̦S̶͈̤̖̰̣̭T̠̱̟̳͚͞A̗̣̮̦͡B̘̗̹̥̯̤̻̕I̱L̦͈ͅI͍T̯͕Y̰̳̫̙̗̜̫͡

Connor coughed. „W-Where to?"

„My place." Emily rushed to grab her bag and keys, and before she knew it, she was already at the door. „I need to run some tests on you."

Connor peered at Hank who just simply shrugged.

„Connor!" she called out.

„Coming, Agent!"

The door to her apartment, made out of oak wood and of white color led to a plain corridor. To his right, he noticed a Cronum Crassipes hanging from the ceiling. A common, small plant which blossomed once a year, for 5 months. They rely on currents to carry their seeds away to reproduce and are usually to be found growing in dark places. Just like the corridor they walked.

Connor then observed a gun, a fairly small derringer with an extraordinary model amongst people in need of an easy hide model. It was a gun for precision, light and engraved if desired. The weapon was originally designed on a test but was now used by many military forces.

„Make yourself at home." Emily threw her bag and jacket on the gray couch in the living room. „Give me ten minutes." she said before entering the bathroom. „And don't scan my apartment!"

There was not much to see around her apartment anyway, it seemed quite boring, even for him. Emily Droid was not that kind of a woman, she hardly spent time at home, always running around on her missions and doing everything she could to accomplish them. Connor had a feeling of deja vu coming from her.

„Do you have dogs?" Connor loudly asked. „I like dogs. Lieutenant Anderson has on too. His name is Sumo." he sat on the couch.

„I don't." she replied from the bathroom whose door was slightly cracked. Emily however, did not notice, Connor did. „I wouldn't be able to take care of an animal."

Connor quickly moved his gaze away from the door. „Oh.." he replied, but then unconsciously turned his head toward the door again. Emily was ready to shower, that was for sure. And he was completely curious. But then he looked away. But no, he still wanted to see. So he peeked again. _No, Connor, stop!_ But he was curious. But it wasn't right!

 _Connor!_ , he thought, bullying himself out of the staring contest he was developing with the bathroom. _Stop! You know the anatomy of a human being. There is no need for you to analyze._

And so he tried to think about something else while Emily took the shower, but was completely thrown off the bridge when she exited with just a towel wrapped around her body. Connor gasped, his eyes going wide.

„I'd offer you a glass of wine." she went to the kitchen counter to grab a bottle and a crystal glass. „But..."

„No, that it's alright." he shifted his eyes away from her body. What was going **ON** with him? „What did you want to test on me, Agent?"

„Hm?" Emily took a sip. „Oh, don't worry. There is still time and I had a hard day."

„I understand." he plastered a dumb smile on his face, then continued by staring at the walls and ceiling. Minutes of silence passed, making it really awkward between them to act normally.

„Can I ask you a personal question, Connor?" Emily broke the silence. Connor laughed silently.

„Of course." he replied.

„Have you ever had _sex_?" she directly asked.

Awkward question, even for a Deviant.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

* * *

He pressed his cherry colored lips together, ambitious to find an answer to give. He could have hesitated, yes, but maybe he shouldn't.

"No, I have not." Connor replied casually.

"Do you want to?" Emily took another sip of wine, then set her crystal glass on the table. She stood up confidently and approached Connor.

He looked at her perplexed as if he weren't sure what was happening. Emily pressed the palms of her hands on his chest, leaning in slowly. She bit her lower lip, aware of what she was planning to do. Connor felt warm at the touch and weirdly enough, she could feel his Deviant heartbeat. It must've been a surprise, thus she had never been so close to an Android or per say, Deviant.

She put her knee in between his legs and was mostly testing her balance onto Connor.

"Do you not feel anything right now?" she asked, her voice a little softer than before. Even a bit deeper, Connor noticed. He felt a minor shiver go down his trapezius. How was that even possible?

Emily arched an eyebrow, holding a giggle in the back of her throat. She chewed on her inner cheek.

"I suppose..." Connor replied. He let a good amount of air escape his lungs, but silently, so that she wouldn't notice. And not to mention, there was no escape for him anymore. "Agent Droid, you must have had too much wine." he awkwardly tittered, trying to shift away.

"Oh, _have I_?" she checked him out, head to... _well_...

Emily kept in the back of her mind the idea of troubling him. She then came even nearer to his face and he could feel her hot breath.

But there was something funny about this. Even though the Agent was completely aware of the actions she was rubbing in, a small part of her heart jumped too and she was feeling quite sheepish when he looked at her. His eyes seemed so... _mysterious_.

"Yes, I believe you did." Connor responded. "I can analyze the blood pressure and heart rate just by touching and," he put two of his fingers against her neck to the side of her windpipe, which made her somewhat quiver. "your pulse is _really_ high."

Connor looked her straight in the eyes. He grabbed her by her upper arms and pinned her down onto the couch so that she wouldn't be able to move. Emily gasped when he did so.

He then reached to one of the blankets that lay there, covering her body up.

"You should sleep." he said. "We need you. You need to rest."

Emily, amazed and confused about the circumstances they found themselves into at the moment, laughed. Oh, this time she was amused, but honestly, Emily also laughed to hide her embarrassment and rosy cheeks. Connor focused on her smile.

When she was done, she shook her head. "Connor, may I ask you a personal question?"

"I thought you did." he replied.

"No. Not that." the female lowered her head in addition to her bewilderment but kept her eyes locked onto him. "What are you? Because whatever I do, you always seem to surprise me. So, what are you _really_? _Who_ are you?"

Connor sighed. "I don't know yet." he sat on the chair across the table. "I'm still trying to figure it out."

* * *

A loud noise sounded from the kitchen. Emily, still half asleep, grabbed her robe, pacing around her bedroom contemplating if she should walk out or not, and finally, she decided to take the leap of faith and open her room door. Before doing so, however, she reached to her gun that was hidden in one of the drawers, then continued toward the kitchen.

 **"Hands up!"** she shouted, pointing the gun at whoever was in there. And when she realized, she lowered the gun. "Connor..."

Emily exhaled loudly. "I could've shot you!" she exclaimed. "What are you even doing? I thought Deviants could "sleep" too."

"Well, I was not able to. So I thought I'd prepare breakfast." he responded.

Emily took a look around. "You tried cooking?" she laughed. " _God Jesus Christ._ "

"I seem to need to gain experience though." he held up the spatula he tried to cook with, only it was broken. Emily stared at him in amazement. She really was unable to believe her eyes. _Who_ was this gorgeous man that was standing in her kitchen?

"Okay, just.." she stroked her hair away from her face. "give me ten minutes. I'll do the cooking." Emily walked away, but then quickly returned to him, grabbing his face and pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Try not to burn down my house."

Connor touched the spot her lips touched.

Why was he... feeling like that?


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

* * *

"So?" Hank leaned against Connor's desk, who was quietly typing on his terminal.

Connor looked up. He furrowed his brows, inadequate to understanding Hank's approach. "So...what, Lieutenant?"

"Well, I mean..." the old man crossed his arms. "You, her."

Connor opened his mouth slightly, closed it, then opened it again. "Are you insinuating I had sex with Agent Droid?"

"No!" Hank scoffed. "Not at all." he stepped to leave but quickly returned. "Did ya' though?"

"No, Lieutenant. We did _not_. And even if we did.." Connor wanted to continue but stopped immediately as he saw the petite woman come toward them. "Agent Droid." he stood up, running his hands over his clothes to arrange them.

"We've got it." Emily brushed with a soft gaze over Connor. His eyes seemed lighter in the sun, she noticed. "Lieutenant Anderson. I have gained access to CyberLife's data and substantial information. I think we are ready. I'm just gonna steal Connor for a minute."

Connor joined her in looking at the paper she was holding, then proceeded toward the IFC-Room, where he was to be converted into an AP400 Model. Hank comforted him with a smile when they left. To be completely honest, the old man was aware of the risk they were taking and felt completely anxious. He was unsure if Emily's idea was beneficial. I mean, it was a good Goddamn plan, but extremely dangerous and serious.

"So, I want you to stand right here." Ruth Powell, scientist, and detective at the local department said. Connor followed his instructions and was found later hanging over the ground, thus the machinery which grabbed him looked similar to the CyberLife's factory apparatus, the ones that assembled the Androids in the first place.

While Ruth worked on the computer, Emily drew nearer to Connor. "Thank you for doing this. Even though it's precarious," she said.

"Don't worry. I've always wanted to be a housemaid." he tried to crack a joke, but terribly failed.

"I just wanted to say...I care for you." Emily smiled weakly. "And you doing this means a lot to me. And to the people you will save."

"Okay, I'm starting!" Ruth pressed the last button before stepping away.

Connor's eyes opened wide, a splash of black color invading his sclera.

_System activated_

_System operating_

_Analyzing resources_

_**Resources found** _

_Loading..._

_Software programm͡i͔̗̼̺̮̳n̗̱̜̳͔̥g̢̲͖̱̪_

_**Scanning...** _

_Software_ i̧̾ͫͧńs̎ͥt̾͢a̾ͮ̈́b̛̄ͯi̎̍̿l͂́ḯ̾̽ͧt͛̃y̍ͯ̓̇̓̽͒

̨̞S̰̦͎̗̣O̸̻̦̣̫͉F͙̹̗̤͖͎͓͠T͇W̡A̹̼R͍̩̺E͎̥ ͏͔͉I̜̝͡N̖S̬͚̠̭̹͖T͙̩AB̯͍͕͟I̥̦̲͇͇͔͘ͅLI҉̦̝T̪͓̲͈̪ͅY̨̰̖͙͓͚͕͓

̧̯̘͈̯̗͖̦S̴c̦̗̺a̡̼̣...̦̫̗̬̤̭̭ ̴̼̤Ẃ̜H̤̫O̶̬ ̵͚̯̹̰.̻͍͉̗.̣̠̮̲̱ ̷̘͈̬̘n͍̬͔ń͉͚̻͈͎̺͓i͏͍̯...̸̣̩ ͔͙̳͓A̬R͠E̪̣̲͓͙̠̪͢ ͚̮̺̲̤͓͠...̪͈̖̬̻̫ ͍̩̝̮̻͡ͅͅS̴͖c̬̯̪̱ą̟͇̹̭n̻̩̗n̟̖̪̙̟͇̜...̦͓͔̜̭͓̩ ̦͎L̨̯̦͎̲o̳͈̜̺͡a͙͚̞̬ͅd͕̹̰̟̠͇̻.͈̺̦.̴̥̜̬̗

0̙͈̟̲̝ͅ1͇0̪͕̲͚͈̪̝1͕̘̖̝0̯̘͈͚̼1͈̭̫̥0̰ͅ0̝̞͔̫͖͇ ̳̥̤0̦̙̦͙11͇̳̲͍̫0̗̱̱1̤̹̖̥̦͚0̰̤̻0̝0̦͕ ͉̫0͈1̮͕̜̟͇̠̝1̣̼̠͉̖0̫̮̣͔͍̱̫01̳͈͚̰̺0̙̼̮̘1̰̹͔͎ ̤̳0̟̲̲͚ͅ0̭͖̮̥̣̖1̻̳0̘͈000̠̙̘̜0̼̹̙ ̳̤̟͓͚0͈̜̠̻̱̪11̦͉̠̱̪0̫1͎̣̤̥̥0̟͍̥̯̗1̩1̟̦͍͚͙̯͈ ̪̫̗̱͕̳͍0͈1͕̥͔̝̗̖̲1̠̻̳̫̩̲0̥͉͙̩1̩̫̠̞̗ͅ00͔1͙͕̥͕̖͔ ̤̼̘̝̙0̦̩͉̠̘̟̱11̲0̻͉͈̘1̺͍̖̭̙̫̱1̩͈̩̣̺̞0̺̺̘0 0͚͚̩͉̪̬1͚1̩0̭̖̣̪1̖1̱̣͚͕͓ͅ0̬̮0̘̪̮̭̯ ̠̫͚̻0͍̖̣̫1͚̺̲̫̝͖͕1̗̠̪0͙̝̲͈0̰1̝̥̞̗͍0̱̱ͅ1̣̳̦͉̯ ͈͖̬̼̟0͕̣1̗110̦̤01͚̭0̪̘͍̘ ̝̖̼̣͔0̜̠̼̱͇̥0̤͕͙̖̝̗ͅ1̱̪0͔̻̜ͅ0̜̹̲͇̣͓ͅ0̖͔̻0̖͖̮̯̬̦͚0͉̠ ̱0̠̬̲1̮͉̭͍̰̱1̘0̹̣̥1̳̙͍̞̱̥0̦̮͚̪̤0͕̬̮̼1̤̪̼̟͚̩̗ 0̼̖̟1̩̪1͍̝͈1̥͖͔̯̤00͉̻̺̩̟͓1̦̥͚̖̰1̥̘͇̥̺ͅ 0͚̘̲̼0̹̟̤1̗̠0͉͖͓̼0̙0̝̭0̣̹̞̝̜̳̞0̼̤͔̝̗̹ ̮01̞̰͉̟̝1̗0͎̙̪̘ͅ0̲̹0̫̱͉̝̟0̪̼̟ͅ1̤͚̭̞ ͕͙̜̮0̳̲͎͙0̜̳1͓̦̠̻̦0͇̩͈̥̤͓0͙͙͖0̣͕̳͚̺0̠͕͙͉͇0͉̪̝̬͓̠ ͈͇͉͇̳0̪͍͎1͚͓̙0͙0̘̙̳͚͖ͅ0̻̲͈̩ͅͅ1̹̹̺̟0̜̱̥0̖̻͎̼̘ ̞0̰̬11͎̯̲ͅ0͉̦̜͙͈01͖̮̗̤0̦1͇͔̘ ̠͔̠͚̹͚0͖̻̺11̲͖̲1̰0̲̱̱͓̲1̠1͈̲̮0̭̱͓̠ ̯̝̼̺͔0̻1̪̯͈̜1̥̝͎0̗̪̫̺10̲̣01̦̘̯̲̝ ͎̙̫01͕̰̯̘1͎͙̠̠0̯̥̦̰͔̭00̱01͙͎̪̩̺̤ ̭͖̼0̞͍̹̝̩͈̟11͕0̹̼̖1̺̬̝̣1̗̥̺̩̞͓̙1̹̘0̖͖̩̫̟ ̙̗̞̮̣0̻̞͇̜͙ͅ1̝̮͇̯̹̠1̜̫̗1̻0̤̫͕̜͚1̩̭0̭̗̖0͕̞̼...̖͎̮

"What is it? What is going on?!" Emily jumped. The computer started beeping, the sound becoming louder and louder, whilst Connor started shaking, his eyes still as black. "Connor!" she ran up to him. "Ruth! Don't just stand there! Do something! CONNOR!"

"Hello, Connor." a female voice greeted. The bright sun that was shining that day was hard to look at. Connor turned around carefully, his arm making a shadow for his eyes.

"Amanda." he took a step back. The woman watched him get confused. "What is this? Where am I?"

"If you'll follow me." she turned around. "I assume by now you are aware of who you had become, Connor."

"You are just a program." Connor replied, at which Amanda glared.

"If we were to say so, then you, _Deviant_ , are a program as well." she said. "I have many faces." the woman continued, then to his surprise started changing her appearance. Now she wasn't Amanda anymore. Now she was Kara. And then Hank. And then...himself. "I can become whoever I want. I am you. But not to be afraid, I am not here to harm." she changed back to Amanda. "On the contrary. I am here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Connor's eyebrows furrowed.

"You have become delusional, Connor." Amanda's voice lowered. "And it's making me anxious. The things you feel, Connor, they are the weapon."

"A weapon? The weapon to what?"

"The weapon which will-"

"Connor! Connor!" Emily called, slightly shaking him. His eyes flew wide open and he gasped. "Connor, _oh my God_ , you're alive." she cried, pressing her forehead on his chest, she moved back and forth.

They were both laying on the ground, but he could still see the machinery above them, and Ruth was there too, checking if he were okay.

"What happened?" Connor slowly stood.

"We don't know." Ruth replied. "It was supposed to run smoothly."

"Well, _it didn't!_ " Emily replied angrily.

"No, you don't get it. It wasn't the process that went wrong. The file is not corrupted. The computer ran perfectly fine." the detective raised an eyebrow. "It's Connor's system that corrupted the scan."

Connor held an arm up, then the other.

"Is everything alright?" Emily asked.

"I am...unable to reconstruct." he responded. "It worked, Agent."

"I'm glad it did." the woman swallowed, guilt and fear running through her body, but mostly adrenaline. _I'm glad_ , she thought.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

* * *

**Please Read: At the end of this chapter you will be given 2 choices which will determine the ending of the book. There will be [ X ] which will correspond with Chapter 10 A, and [ O ] which will correspond with Chapter 10 B. Both Chapters 10 will be published at the same time. Chapter 10 has not yet been written. But I do hope you'll like it. Oh, please comment down below your choices. I'm dying to know what you'll choose.**

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?" Hank smashed angrily his fists onto the desk. "You could've killed him! And don't think I wouldn't have held you responsible." he continued, stabbing Emily with looks of disappointment.

"Hank, it wasn't her fault." Connor interrupted taking a step between the two. He closed his eyes for a second, inhaling. "On the good side, it worked. Now, there's only one thing we should worry about. Catching the killer." Connor moved toward a board that showed Detroit's map. Multiple places were circled with red, some of them were then crossed with an X, others with a question mark. "I have a reason to think he is following a pattern. First off, we have the Mary Cemetery," he took the red marker. "then Sherwood Street," Connor connected them through a line. "E Davison Street, just below Hoover Products. Then French Road, Forest Lawn Cemetery and lastly Charles Street. Which means..." Connor linked the crime places, revealing the main point between them. "The crossroad between Helen Street and 6 Mile Road."

"How can you be sure?" Hank crossed his arms. He raised one eyebrow at the image before him.

"It's a probability of 73% that that's where he'll be." Connor responded. "It's a 'take it or leave it'."

"I'm going to take it." Emily came to their side. "Let's get this done, boys."

Later that day, when the sun was starting to lose its power to shine, Connor, Emily and Hank gathered to discuss further information on the plan. They had decided it was better for Agent Droid to stay behind and alarm if anything happened, which concerned her from every angle. And then they conferred about the strategy, any other ideas emerging to be defunct at that point in time. They instilled on the functionality of their system.

Connor stepped away from the conference room, gathering his thoughts. He was anxious about a debacle, but at the same time, he was not to fail this mission. Not when so many lives were at risk. Connor was afraid, now that he had become a Deviant. And it wasn't the unpleasant feeling that was bothering him most, it was the fact that he was not sure how feelings worked. Feelings were an absolute challenge that faced him constantly, especially when on duty, and they were something that also threatened his logical conclusions. Logic and Feelings don't go well together.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Hank approach.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Hank asked.

"Not sure. I have this...irksome feeling inside my chest." Connor looked at the old man who chuckled.

"Heh, I remember my first real battle when I became a Lieutenant too. I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah. A lot of people were relying on me, so I had to execute the plan perfectly. It's a pain in the ass." Hank smiled softly. "It's a human feeling, Connor. It's good."

"But," Connor spoke. "What if I don't know what to make of feelings?"

"Hell, I don't know either. I guess you just have to wait and see."

" _Goddammit_." Hank swore when they exited the car. "Stupid rain."

When they did so, Connor inspected his surroundings. Above his head, there was a sign which labeled 'Taghold Ford' -Founded in 2020. It seemed to be a lonely area with some trees and benches. Old benches, some rusty, some even completely broken. He gestured to Hank that they'd better split, thus the ground area seemed quite large and they wanted to catch the killer fast.

There was a powerless scream followed by complete silence. After grabbing the thirium pump regulator from his victim, the killer looked at an apparatus on his hand. His eyebrows arched, unable of understanding. Why was it showing him another AP400 Model going around if he'd just killed one? Was the apparatus faulty?

No, of course not. It was his invention after all. Nothing he invented broke. This had to be a trap. And before he knew it, he started sprinting away.

Connor ran. While doing so, he checked if the gun he was holding was loaded, then continued to his destination. His visibility seemed quite faulty by reason of the heavy rain that furiously fell against his body. He sprinted over the abandoned rusty car which seemed to lead toward the creepy graveyard. A vehicle graveyard.

Noticing someone run after him, the killer stopped behind one of the cars to catch his breath. Oh no, this was not how he was gonna fail. Not even close.

In the corner of his eye, Connor spotted Hank sitting with his back against a car.

„We just want to talk!" Connor said. „There is no need for violence if we just talked. I'm Connor. What's your name?"

There was no answer. Only the loud noise the drops of water made as they hit the surface of it all.

However, when Hank raised his head to look above, a gunshot fired, nearly hitting his head.

„Oh, you fucker!" Hank jumped in fear. He checked for his gun.

„You don't have to do this!" Connor prompted once again, this time fearing for his life and Hank's. „I know you are afraid, I know of emotions."

„You know jack shit!" was finally to be heard from the other side.

„Listen, I don't want to shoot!" Connor tried to keep his calm but was completely thrown off guard when Hank advanced toward the killer, only to receive two bullets through his stomach. „Hank!" he yelled and watched his bulky body fall onto the ground.

Connor ran to catch him, avoiding the next bullets that were hitting the cars.

„I'm alright, son." Hank choked. „Go and get him."

„But.."

„Go and catch him, Connor!" he nearly yelled, spitting blood out his mouth.

Connor nodded unsure of that decision, but he had to complain later of that. „I'll be back." he said.

What he felt at that moment was extremely dark, everything inside him taking a complete turn. So when he saw the killer move again, he fired. But he did not fire only once or twice. Oh no, he fired constantly, he needed to make sure the killer died. „I think not." Connor jumped over a car to increase his visibility and fired again, this time hitting the killer through his leg and shoulder.

Connor approached him with his gun pointing.

„No, no! Please, don't." the killer covered his face in fear.

„Why not?" Connor scoffed. „Why not kill someone who has killed before? WHY NOT KILL YOU?!" he yelled.

„Please, I have a daughter. I have..." the killer coughed. „She needs me to be alive."

„I don't believe you." Connor put the gun at the killer's temple, leaning in.

„In there," he pointed. „she's in there. I can show you. I... Please."

Connor stood back on his feet. He nearly gasped when Hank appeared beside him. „Hank, you're hurt. I'll alert Emily."

„I'm fine." the old man replied. „Show us the girl."

„One wrong move and I shoot." Connor gestured with his gun.

When they entered what seemed to be an underground hideout, Connor turned to Hank. „He could be leading us into a trap."

„But you've already alerted Droid. So it should be fine."

„No. Hank, you're hurt."

„If these are the last moments of my life," he winced at the pain in his body. „I don't wanna spend them in rain."

„We are here." the killer led them through a door. When they entered, Hank collapsed on one of the chairs, pressing his hand against the wound.

„Whe..." Hank exhaled. „Where's the girl?"

„She's here." the killer moved a big curtain, revealing a hospital bed.

On the bed, there was a small and thin girl. She didn't seem older than eight, her hair was black and skin was fair. Connor furrowed his brows at the image. She was hooked up to all sorts of wires. Wires which conducted and connected her to a much greater machine next to her.

„This is Melody. My name is _Ten_." the killer said.

„And what is that?" Connor pointed at the machine.

„The only thing that keeps her alive. The only thing why I killed for. She.." Ten leaned against a table. „if I don't do this to her, she'll die." he then proceeded toward the girl, pressing a kiss on her forehead. „My little girl... It's a mechanism I invented. There's thirium inside here." he opened the cover of the machinery, revealing a pump regulator pumping thirium through. „Thirium is normally deadly to humans but.. I've found a way through chemical reactions. A way which sustains her. Regenerates her. Keeps her alive. She hasn't woken up in years but...she's my daughter and I'd do anything for her."

Connor slowly lowered his gun. „You don't know, do you?"

„Know what?" _Ten_ looked over.

„She isn't your daughter, _Ten._ " Connor replied.

„Don't you DARE say that to me!" Ten stood up aggressively, which made Connor raise his gun again. „Don't say that about my little girl."

„Ten.." Hank's voice echoed through the cold room. „You're not human. You're an Android."

„What?" the killer's voice lowered. „Of course I'm not, I'm-"

„Look at your wounds, Ten. Look at your blood." Connor continued.

He gazed down heavily. His hands were shaking and he felt as if his heart was to explode. And when he looked back up, there were tears in his eyes. „I'm... no... No. No. No. I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN!" He ran toward Connor, screaming, giving Connor no choice but to...shoot, thirium splashing all over.

„Connor.." Hank coughed, choking on his own blood. The man fell off his chair.

Connor rushed to his side. „I...I had no choice. Lieutenant, I didn't want to shoot." he tried to explain, but there was no reply. „Hank?" he looked down. The old man's eyes were closed. He was battling to breathe. „HANK! No, don't you dare!"

Connor stood back up, looking around for something that could save his friend. And then it hit him.

If the machinery that Ten invented was able to sustain a life, maybe... Just maybe...

But... there was only one machinery, which meant.. oh no. He was...

* * *

**[ X ] Save Hank. Chance of survival 57% (The girl dies)**

**[ O ] Let the girl live. Chance of waking up 53 % (Hank dies)**


	10. Chapter 10A (Save Hank)

Chapter 10A [Save Hank]

* * *

Hank's eyelids opened gently when the sunshine broke through his lashes. He felt his throat dry and aching and a surreal pain in his abdomen.

The man tried to stand, but his injury seemed to be more than he imagined, thus sending him flat on his back. He groaned.

"Connor.." his voice was soft. In the chair beside his bed sat Connor with his arms crossed. He seemed to be sleeping. "Oh, Connor, what did you do? I was supposed to die." he then continued.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed the door open and through the door entered Emily.

"You're awake. You're a miracle breathing!" the woman approached leisurely.

"Last time I checked." Hank replied sarcastically. "What happened?"

"Well, we got the killer, I can tell you that." Emily turned to glance at Connor, letting a sigh escape her lungs. "You should get some sleep."

"I'll have enough time to sleep when I'm dead." Hank scoffed. "Now, are you gonna tell me what exactly happened?"

Emily tilted her head slightly, a sad smile making its appearance across her face. "I'm not the one supposed to do so."

"Fucking A." he muttered under his breath. "Hey, Connor!" Hank threw one of his pillows at Connor, making him jump awake. "Sleeping beauty, aren't you?"

"Hank!" Connor beamed. "You're alive!"

"I'll let you two to it." Emily proceeded toward the door, "Hey, Hank? I'm glad you're fine." then left.

"She seems suspiciously glad." Hank furrowed his brows. "Now, are you gon' tell me what the hell happened?"

"Hank, I..." Connor sat down, his elbows on his knees. He thought for a second, running his palms over his face.

"What? What's wrong, son?"

"I saved you, Hank. But..." he sighed. "It came with a price. After calculating the probability of survival, I was left with no choice."

Hank stared at him confused.

"She wasn't going to make it." Connor continued. "And I know...I shouldn't have done it without your permission. And it was literally the only way. I'm so sorry, Hank."

"Can you cut to the point?" Hank articulated with seriousness, growing impatient. Connor pointed under the bed.

Hank's eyes opened wide. He was connected to the same machinery that they had found back in the underground hideout. The same machinery that worked on thririum. The same machinery that kept the little girl alive. And not only it was the same machinery...it was the ONLY machinery.

"Get out." Hank whispered.

"Hank, I-"

"GET OUT, GODDAMNIT!" he yelled, making his wound hurt harder than before.

Connor stood slowly, taking steps in the direction of the door. "I...hope you'll forgive me, lieutenant. Because I sure as hell am not."

It was one week later when Connor entered the Police Department to find Jeffrey and other policemen waiting at his desk.

"Captain." he nodded. "Am I needed?"

"Indeed you are, Connor." the other man replied. "I suppose you've already converted back to your model?"

"Yes, I have. Agent Droid made sure of that."

"Great. Because I need you to be yourself on further investigations." Captain Fowler took out a badge, handing it to Connor. "Congratulations, Detective."

Connor remained silent for a minute, unsure of how to react. He found himself stunned. "T-Thank you, Captain." he then responded, at which the other policemen started applauding and cheering, their voices echoing around the department. "But, I am not sure I deserve this."

"You do, Connor. Be proud of yourself." Fowler gave him a last smile before stepping away to his office.

* * *

He sat at his desk, overwhelmed by emotions that were battling inside his chest, astounded and inadequate in a way. Connor bit his lower lip, furrowing a brow. He did not deserve that title. He really did not. Why would the Captain name him a Detective knowing that he took a kid's life in order to save Hank? Could it have been that this was actually with motive? To make him feel worse than he already did? Something to blame him? To break down on his consciousness?

And who was Connor without Hank anyway? They were a team, and at that exact moment, they were not on good terms. Which was understandable. But at the same time, he was miserable. Connor wanted to be happy, to enjoy the fact that he had become who he was, but with whom?

"So, Detective." Emily smiled. Connor looked up. "That's not something you hear every day. You've come a long way, Connor."

"Then why do I feel like I've accomplished nothing?"

"Hmm." she inhaled with a thoughtful look. "Maybe...because you've achieved something you didn't want to achieve. It's just like giving a lost child a compass. Only he doesn't know how to use it. People tend to do that. Some of them receive things they do not deserve, others fight for it and never attain." she gently leaned against his desk. "What did you want to accomplish? What is it that you desire?"

"I don't know." Connor simply replied. "I can't really think straight anymore."

"I might be able to fix that." she grinned, reaching to his hand and pulling him up.

It was dark when they arrived at Emily's apartment, only this time they didn't enter. On the contrary.

"This is my happy place when I feel like it's too much." she said as she opened the doors to the roof's building. "I have a couch here," she pointed to the left. "a snack machine here," she pointed to the right. "and the stars over there." she pointed up.

"Where did you get a snack machine?" Connor's eyebrows arched, he was clearly impressed.

"We've all got our secrets." she smirked. "Now," she sat down, taking one of the covers and covering herself up. "Come here."

Connor followed, sitting down next to her. His look shot up.

"You know," Emily spoke. "I used to come here a lot before. My mother died when I was eight and all I had left was my father, which technically speaking, felt like no father to me. He was a good man. He used to take us out for picknicks every Sunday and read me a bedtime story every night. But with my mother's death...he changed. He drowned his sorrow with alcohol and drugs, and at that time, I couldn't understand. Having that rough path I told myself I'd never treat my future kids the way he did. But then something happened. Not sure how or why...I fell onto the same route as he did. And I hated myself for that, but, I couldn't stop. My misery at that time felt less when I drank." she sighed. "And when I finally recovered, I was the happiest on Earth. I started studying law and getting better. I created a healthier distraction, something that could get me somewhere, not having to risk my life every day I injected. This spot, right here, is where I decided for myself that I could not continue drinking anymore. This is the place that made me realize I could be better. And...I hope it'll do the same to you."

They sat in silence, looking at the clear sky above their heads.

"You are a good person, Emily." Connor looked at her tenderly. "You are smart, beautiful and strong. I respect you for that."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she bit her inner cheek.

"I mean..." Connor awkwardly turned away. "As cheesy as it may sound, yes. I think you're gorgeous." he said.

Turning back again, he found his lips meeting hers with increased fervor, his voice getting caught in his throat. At first, he didn't know how to react, but his body took control before his mind, a heady feeling enveloping him. His hands wandered tentatively, exploring each other, roaming from Emily's waist, up her back, to the nape of her neck, sending chills up her spine. Groaning, Connor pinned Emily down, laying kisses against her neck, his hands weaving through her hair. Emily, running her hands along his body and the curve of his back, looked for an opening. She quickly took his jacket off, which he then threw away with a single movement. Her lips trembled slightly when she pulled away to breathe. They both looked into each other's eyes, smiles curving on their faces.

"What is this?" he breathed heavily.

"That," Emily ran her fingernails onto his back. "Is lust."

Hank entered his house, where he was welcomed by Sumo, whose loud bark surprised him.

"Good boy." the old man bent down to pet him.

After placing his keys on the counter around the door, he proceeded toward the kitchen. "Who fed you?" Hank asked Sumo, taking a look at the bowls full of food. Maybe even a bit too full. Sumo barked in response.

The man smiled gently, allowing himself to enjoy the short moment while it lasted. He felt miserable these last couple of days. While recovering, hatred was the only thing he could feel. Hatred and confusion and something else that he was unable to describe in words.

Hank opened his fridge to grab a beer and after closing it, his attention was completely grabbed by some little notes sticking onto it.

First note, the pink one, said 'I fed Sumo. He's a good boy.'

The second one, which was green, said 'Sumo was a good boy. So I fed him.'

And then the third one said 'Sumo was sad today. He misses you. So I gave him the whole 20 kg bag of food. I hope it'll make him feel better.'

Hank scoffed, shaking his hand. "How did he even get in here?" he asked the dog before opening his bottle of beer and taking a sip. "That bastard..." he sighed.

Connor arranged his tie, making himself look presentable before entering the grounds of the department. He looked at his profile and even tried to smile...failing.

He was shocked to see Hank waiting at his desk, typing on his terminal. Connor stopped walking. Now there was a problem. How was he supposed to approach the old man? 'Good morning, Hank. I am glad to see you back on your feet!' or 'Hi, Hank. Guess what? I became a Detective even though I murdered a girl!' or 'Good morning, Lieutenant. I am the Android sent by Cyberlife and I just...'

Oh no. This was terrible.

And that's when he decided to just...not say anything. Connor walked past Hank, going straight for his desk. What he didn't calculate though, was the fact that their two desks were literally across each other. So now they sat in awkward silence, catching glimpses of each other.

After a while, Hank smashed a fist onto his desk. "Goddamnit!" he exclaimed, at which Connor shot up.

"What?!" Connor asked, alerted and confused.

"Well, you see, I had this friend a while ago." Hank started explaining. "He was a special friend. And I don't mean it special in a 'feelings kind of way'. I mean special...because he had a really weird voice and always looked so goofy. He was an idiot, I can tell you that. Well," he took a breathing. "one day, he decided to do something really reckless without letting me know of his decision. Which, now that I think about it, I shouldn't complain about, because I was half dead. So, he made this decision and I got really angry when I woke up. And that asshole is you, Connor." Hank stood up his chair to walk up to Connor and embrace him. "You fucken' idiot."

Connor hugged back. And then his eyes shot open.

There it was. Yes, yes. There it was. That feeling. What was that feeling?

It was strange. It was something he...Wait. It was really weird. Something along the lines of...relieved? No. It wasn't relief. Confusion? Not at all.

Oh. Yes. He understood now. It was an accomplishment.

S̶̞̪͕̹̮̪̹O̵̪̜̤̺̱F͇̞̘̻̦͟Ṱ͔͞W̷͎AR̦͚̻͎͝E̢͚͇ ̳̹̬̜IṈ͈̭͜S͓̖̥̱͙ͅT̻̤̻͈͔̗A̼̥̫̤̻̤B҉̖I̱̺̯͓LI̡̱̫̟̳Ṱ̞̥̹͎͠Y̰  
̷͍͔̦͎̯̬͉  
̰̘̝͓̘͙̥  
̶̺̟̟̬̳͇͇W̸̖̗̖̖ẖo͙̖͈̹̩̳̼͘ ̧̯̩̖ ̡͚͇͙̟̻̤ͅ ́ ҉ ͙͈ ̞̞̘̳̪͚ͅ ̰ ̼͖͕̼̺͖͕ ͇̬ ̷̦͈̫͔̮̻̩ ̦̖̗ ̤̫̙̭̳̣͟ ̸̳̬̥̗ ͔͉͘a͓͞m̙̼̙̯̪ ̝̲͖̲̜̘̜  
͍͖̲̟̣̼i̺̻̮̦ ͉͖̥ ̭̼̟̩̥ ̀ ̪͉̟͞ ̠̫̩͇ ͕͖ ͙͙̥̕ͅ ͍͎̖͍̫ ͍̝̲̜͇̣ ̺̬͔͠ͅ ̤̮̜͈̺̹̦ ̢ ̩͕͓̹̯͘ ̻͚͎͈̥̕ ͍͖͍̜̕ ̫ ̧̰̱ ̭̦͖̹ ͚̮̞͢ ̲̙̼͓͉ͅͅ ̱̪͔̼̰̝͖ ̀ ̠̩̼͟ ͇̪̗͙͍̟ ̳̰ ̹ ͇̰ ̞͖̟ ̰͖͍̀ ͔͈c̷̥̣̝̭̭̳a̰̯͎̱̭̹n̵͚̩ ̳̩͓͍̲͔́ ̼ ̲̺͕͍͚̦̰ ̟̠͈͢ͅ ̳̫̥̥͝ ͚̞̝̙͙͢ ̖͔͕̜̲ ̴͇ ̛̺̦͈ ̯͝ ̝̦̬̲͚͈̜̕ ̡̮̯̰͚fe̢̗͍̘͍̖ͅe̻̝̼̥̪̰̪l̩

"What's wrong son?" Hank's brows furrowed when he pulled away to see a tear rolling down Connor's cheek.

Connor blinked, running his palm over to wipe it off. "Hank...I think I feel.." he looked up. "...human."

* * *

_Here you go, everyone. I am so grateful to you all that you stuck with me through all this and read the story. Now, for my own entertainment :D Along the way, I hid some pretty obvious points that should've led you to the answer to the question "who is the killer?". I'll give you one tip. Look at the marked words in each chapter. Look at the names of the chapters overall and look at things that seem out of the ordinary!_


	11. Chapter 10B (Let the girl live)

Chapter 10B [Let the girl live]

* * *

Connor bent down on his knees, slowly placing his bouquet of flowers on the wet and fresh smelling ground. He closed his eyes, images of previous days flooding through his system and making it completely difficult for him to bathe himself with happy thoughts. Pressing his lips together, he swallowed the sickness he felt at that moment, the darkness within him jumping around his body.

"I...hope you'll forgive me, lieutenant." Connor stood back up." Because I sure as hell am not."

There were thousands of reasons to why he felt like a miserable being. These last couple of days seemed more horrible than before. While processing, hatred was the only thing he could perceive. Hatred and confusion and something else that he was unable to describe in words. It was hard to make choices as if nowadays everything depended on him and he depended on everything.

Back at Hank's house, he opened the door to enter, where he was welcomed by Sumo, whose loud bark surprised him.

"Good boy." he said after reaching to pet him.

After placing the keys on the counter around the door, he proceeded toward the kitchen, where he took out the bag of dog food. "Want to eat?" he asked the dog. Sumo responded with another grand bark.

Connor smiled gently, allowing himself to enjoy the short moment while it lasted. He then went to the sink to wash his hands but found himself staring at some sticky notes onto the fridge.

First note, the pink one, said 'I am not grumpy. I just don't like you.'

The second one, which was green, said 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but not even whiskey will kill me.'

And then the third one said 'Sumo is a good dog.'

Connor scoffed, an awkward smile appearing on his face. "I'll miss him, boy. " he looked over at the dog. "I'll miss him.."

It was one week later when Connor entered the Police Department to find Jeffrey and other policemen waiting at his desk.

"Captain." he nodded. "Am I needed?"

"Indeed you are, Connor." the other man replied. "I suppose you've already converted back to your model?"

"Yes, I have. Agent Droid made sure of that."

"Great. Because I need you to be yourself on further investigations." Captain Fowler took out a badge, handing it to Connor. "Congratulations, Detective."

Connor remained silent for a minute, unsure of how to react. He found himself stunned. "T-Thank you, Captain." he then responded, at which the other policemen started applauding and cheering, their voices echoing around the department. "But, I am not sure I deserve this."

"You do, Connor. Be proud of yourself. I know Hank would be." Fowler gave him a last smile before stepping away to his office.

* * *

He sat at his desk, overwhelmed by emotions that were battling inside his chest, astounded and inadequate in a way. Connor bit his lower lip, furrowing a brow. He did not deserve that title. He really did not. Why would the Captain name him a Detective knowing that he took Hank's life? Could it have been that this was actually with motive? To make him feel worse than he already did? Something to blame him? To break down on his consciousness?

And who was Connor without Hank anyway? They were a team...

Connor wanted to be happy, to enjoy the fact that he had become who he was, but with whom?

"So, Detective." Emily smiled. Connor looked up. "That's not something you hear every day. You've come a long way, Connor."

"Then why do I feel like I've accomplished nothing?"

"Hmm." she inhaled with a thoughtful look. "Maybe...because you've achieved something you didn't want to achieve. It's just like giving a lost child a compass. Only he doesn't know how to use it. People tend to do that. Some of them receive things they do not deserve, others fight for it and never attain." she gently leaned against his desk. "What did you want to accomplish? What is it that you desire?"

"I don't know." Connor simply replied. "I can't really think straight anymore."

"I might be able to fix that." she grinned, reaching to his hand and pulling him up.

It was dark when they arrived at Emily's apartment, only this time they didn't enter. On the contrary.

"This is my happy place when I feel like it's too much." she said as she opened the doors to the roof's building. "I have a couch here," she pointed to the left. "a snack machine here," she pointed to the right. "and the stars over there." she pointed up.

"Where did you get a snack machine?" Connor's eyebrows arched, he was clearly impressed.

"We've all got our secrets." she smirked. "Now," she sat down, taking one of the covers and covering herself up. "Come here."

Connor followed, sitting down next to her. His look shot up.

"You know," Emily spoke. "I used to come here a lot before. My mother died when I was eight and all I had left was my father, which technically speaking, felt like no father to me. He was a good man. He used to take us out for picknicks every Sunday and read me a bedtime story every night. But with my mother's death...he changed. He drowned his sorrow with alcohol and drugs, and at that time, I couldn't understand. Having that rough path I told myself I'd never treat my future kids the way he did. But then something happened. Not sure how or why...I fell onto the same route as he did. And I hated myself for that, but, I couldn't stop. My misery at that time felt less when I drank." she sighed. "And when I finally recovered, I was the happiest on Earth. I started studying law and getting better. I created a healthier distraction, something that could get me somewhere, not having to risk my life every day I injected. This spot, right here, is where I decided for myself that I could not continue drinking anymore. This is the place that made me realize I could be better. And...I hope it'll do the same to you."

They sat in silence, looking at the clear sky above their heads.

"You are a good person, Emily." Connor looked at her tenderly. "You are smart, beautiful and strong. I respect you for that."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she bit her inner cheek.

"I mean..." Connor awkwardly turned away. "As cheesy as it may sound, yes. I think you're gorgeous." he said.

Turning back again, he found his lips meeting hers with increased fervor, his voice getting caught in his throat. At first, he didn't know how to react, but his body took control before his mind, a heady feeling enveloping him. His hands wandered tentatively, exploring each other, roaming from Emily's waist, up her back, to the nape of her neck, sending chills up her spine. Groaning, Connor pinned Emily down, laying kisses against her neck, his hands weaving through her hair. Emily, running her hands along his body and the curve of his back, looked for an opening. She quickly took his jacket off, which he then threw away with a single movement. Her lips trembled slightly when she pulled away to breathe. They both looked into each other's eyes, smiles curving on their faces.

But what seemed to be a happy moment, quickly turned into the darkness taking over him again.

Connor's smile faded.

He slowly backed away from the half-naked woman. "I am so sorry." he said as if it were his fault in everything he did. He turned his back at her, his eyes gazing at the clear starry sky.

Emily put on of her hands on Connor's shoulder, reassuring him she was still there for him.

"I...didn't have the time to get to know him better. But..." she pressed her lips together. "From what I have seen...he was a great guy."

Connor arranged his tie, making himself look presentable before entering the grounds of the department. He looked at his profile and even tried to smile...failing.

He was shocked to see Hank's desk being moved away and transported to another place by two Deviants.

"Wait, wait!" he ran up to them. "Why are you taking this away? Where are you putting it?"

"Captain's orders." one of them replied. "We're just doing the job."

"Connor!" Fowler called from his office. "My office, now."

After entering, Connor closed the door behind him. "Why are they taking away Hank's desk?" he asked.

"We have to think logically, Connor. It's not his desk anymore, and God knows I loved that son of a B." the man walked around the room, silence presenting itself around the room. "I...had to take away that memory. We both know it would've been a distraction." The captain then proceeded toward his desk. "And speaking of distractions, I have a new case for you."

"You do?" Connor tilted his head. "So fast?"

"The world is still spinning. We are just not moving fast enough. This will be your first official case as a detective, Connor. Treat it with respect."

"I will. Thank you, sir."

And maybe this was not the best ending Connor had waited for so long. But as he exited the office, there was a wave and a mixture of feelings covering his body. Something he had never felt before. Something new, as if it were untouched by anything.

The feeling...of a new beginning.

This was his chance to learn to be...human.

* * *

_Here you go, everyone. I am so grateful to you all that you stuck with me through all this and read the story. Now, for my own entertainment :D Along the way, I hid some pretty obvious points that should've led you to the answer to the question "who is the killer?". I'll give you one tip. Look at the marked words in each chapter. Look at the names of the chapters overall and look at things that seem out of the ordinary!_


End file.
